1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of infant seats for mounting onto a road vehicle seat facing the vehicle seat backrest. More specifically the present invention relates to an infant seat base and seat assembly which includes simulation mechanisms simulating the sensations of travel in a road vehicle such as an automobile, a sport utility vehicle or a truck while the infant base and seat assembly is in a location outside a vehicle to create the rest and sleep inducing feelings of road travel, and preferably additionally includes an arched bottom surface and a powered rocking mechanism for rocking the infant base and seat assembly on the arched base bottom surface and against a support surface on which the base and seat assembly rests. The travel simulation mechanisms preferably include at least one vibration mechanism for simulating vehicle vibration from tire movement over road surface irregularities, recorded sound storing and playing means for broadcasting the sound of a moving road vehicle to an infant in the seat, and a view simulation back drop structure having the appearance of a road vehicle seat backrest, which an infant in a road vehicle infant seat normally faces.
The base and seat assembly includes an assembly upper portion in the form of a standard infant seat and a separate assembly lower portion in the form of an infant seat base incorporating the various simulation mechanisms and which removably receives and retains the infant seat. Alternatively the base and seat assembly jointly incorporates the simulation and rocking mechanisms.
The powered rocking means preferably takes the form of an extensible foot structure protruding downwardly from one elevated end of the arched bottom surface through a foot port in the seat base shell, and a foot reciprocating mechanism within the base. The base contains a base circuit including a battery or outlet cord power source delivering power through the circuit to the vibration mechanisms, the recorded sound storing and playing means and the rocking mechanism. Where a sound chip with recording capability is provided, the control panel includes a recording activation switch and a recorded sound playing switch, as well as a microphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been infant seats fitting into seat bases secured to seats in motor vehicles for safely retaining infants while the motor vehicle is moving. The motion of the motor vehicle over a road surface creates certain sounds and sensations which are relaxing and can cause an infant to sleep. A problem has been that once the infant seat and base are removed from the motor vehicle, the relaxing sensations of road travel are gone.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a road vehicle infant seat base which simulates the sound, road surface rolling vibration and seat view experienced by an infant during actual road travel, to relax, entertain and induce sleep.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an infant seat base including an infant seat which can fit into the seat base of a standard infant seat.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an infant seat base which is safe, durable and relatively